


Avow

by prompto



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prior months have built a friendship. New emotions and new understandings await Mitsuru, and only time will tell just what it all leads to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

_Through the quiet_

_There’s a spell to break_

_Yet a secret to keep._

**\- Avow -**

**Part I.**

There hadn’t been a time where Mitsuru could recall relying on another person.

Moments of help in the most dire of circumstances, but at a personal level, she could never bring herself to be open about something as secret as her emotions. It was always something she guarded dearly; always waiting in a way for the day that she felt was the right time.

But then again, the  _right time_  never existed. Certainly not in their reality.

They only had a few months to go. The unveiling of the truth involving Nyx, and their unwavering determination to see it all through to the end. It was a momentary lapse of time, almost like a sequence to wrap up every last bit of unfinished business.

Whereas others in the group stuck to working harder than they ever had before to fulfill personal goals, or to see old and new friends to make as many memories as they could-she stuck with the inner debate with herself. She knew the days were looming in closer, knew that the inevitable battle was drawing closer with every increase of their skills.

They weren’t going to climb to the top of Tartatrus unless everyone was completely prepared for the final battle.

The weight that had been on her heart had settled considerable since all of this started. She had been able to reveal the Kirijo groups past transgressions, and she had set herself to right the wrongs that her ancestors had placed upon their world. Yet, there had been a second amount of weight that had been lifted from her-slightly.

**Yukari Takeba.**

There had been very heavy sins that involved the young woman. Her father had been killed in the controversy involving the Kirijo group some years prior. There was that string that tied them together, and it kept tugging them closer without them even realizing it.

At first there was nothing but misunderstandings. The need to know why, the need to understand all that had happened. The uncomfortable atmosphere between them grew to a tension, and somehow, along the way, it all dissolved into two young women finally being able to come to terms with everything and form a friendship.

Mitsuru had never had something close to a true bond with anyone before. The one with SEES had been growing steadily, but she had never had something close to concrete with anyone-even more so with another woman. It hadn’t been something she assumed would ever occur. She was far too busy being wrapped up in her academics, righting wrongs, and side business with her father. Well, when he was still alive.

The strum of thoughts broke in that instant, the shattered glass laid out on the floor as proof of her unconscious tug back into reality. The chill of the night air entered the room through the balcony door that was slightly ajar. Red liquid spread on the wooden flooring near the balcony’s entrance as she knelt down to pick up a few larger pieces of glass. She felt a sting on her finger but paid it no mind at first.

As she turned where she stood, she heard a brief knock on the door before the obstacle was pushed open and a presence stood in the doorway looking worried.

“Mitsuru-senpai, did something happen-are you okay- _you’re bleeding_!”

The rushed questions and concerned gaze of Yukari became more apparent as she moved further into the room. Careful not to tread on the glass on the floor nearby, she looked at the rather long cut on the woman’s right left index finger.

“I’m fine I assure you. I just need to get a broom instead.”

For some reason, Mitsuru felt that same irrational tug at her heart again in that moment.

The odd thing was, this wasn’t just the  _first_  time such a thing had occurred.

Ever since the night they had reconciled at the hot springs, things had slowly began to waver from just becoming close friends with Yukari. It was difficult to pinpoint at first, seeing as, Mitsuru had only been accustomed to feeling the same set emotions. She had been closed off and kept to herself for most of her life, so any new sensation or revelation was harder to decipher at a single glance.

There had been instances that she caught herself staring far too long at her. She had seen how the other woman’s eyes there were a lighter shade of brown, even holding a hazel tint if seen in the right lighting. She had seen the smaller details of the young woman. How she would occasionally bite the tip of her pen if she was lost in thought. The way a single piece of her bang would occasionally fall out of place and bother her. She would always put healing the others ahead of herself in battle. Her compassion was beyond measure, especially in the way her eyes and voice would match that tone when she was truly concerned about something or someone. Like right now.

There was far too much that Mitsuru had come to see when she was  ** _really_**  looking at her. So much that she needed a diary to keep track of it all. Keeping a secret hidden away in words made her feel like a poet laureate of ages past. The emotions and truth finding solace in the way she would press her pen onto paper late in the evening while sipping on a glass of wine. It was something she had just done mere moments before she had finished, tucking the book away in its proper spot, and becoming so lost in thought that she forgot she was even standing where she was, much less holding anything between her fingertips.

“Let me help you.” Yukari sprinted off to the hallway closet to retrieve a broom and dustpan. Upon her return, the glass was at least swept up to prevent further issue.

Just as Mitsuru had knelt down to place an old towel on the floor in an effort to clean up the remaining wine, she noticed the presence nearby kneel down as well.

“We need to clean that it’s bleeding more than..” Before she even finished her words, Yukari had grasped onto the fair-skin hand, taking the finger up to her lips and sealing it in the warmth of her mouth.

Mitsuru inhaled sharply. “You shouldn’t be doing that Takeba.” The words came out in her stern tone that she would use if she was to disapprove of something. But that still didn’t seem to stop the brunette’s actions. She could feel the slight tug at her skin as the girl sucked softly, the wetness from her tongue as she licked over the minor opening on her skin.

Finally she withdrew away, however Mitsuru’s heartbeat was still off and her breath almost caught in her throat from the sensation she felt rushing through her body. Such a simple act of kindness was making her thoughts slide into a dangerous territory.

“There was too much blood. We don’t need anything else staining the floor.” She gave a reassuring smile before standing back up and holding a hand out to assist the ‘injured’ woman. “Let’s bandage it properly now.”

The action had left the auburn-eyed woman in a state of being caught off-guard. They headed into the vast bathroom that was entirely white. Such a reminder from a single color was a demeaning reminder of how her thoughts were anything but pure right now. “There should be a first aid kit in the cabinet.” As she took a seat on the side of the tub, she let the woman begin fiddle in a nearby cabinet for the kit. She had to cough slightly in an effort to regain her normal tone properly.

“Found it!”

The proclamation came with a smile as Yukari opened the box to pull out a band aid that would fit on the cut along with some ointment. It took only a few minutes for her to tend to the small wound properly.

“Thank you.” Mitsuru had become so focused on watching the girl’s eyes as she was tending to her finger. She had seen that streak of hazel from the lightning overhead.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled again while putting the kit away where it belonged. Afterward, they headed back into the bedroom to pick up the towel and toss it in the trash.

“I believe everything is taken care of now. You can return to your room now, it’s growing quite late.”

“Yeah I guess I should.” She gave a lingering look at Mitsuru, as if to make sure she was okay before turning to head towards the door.

As she watched her lithe figure turn and head back from where she had entered earlier, the sudden sensations began to torment her mind and body once again. There was a noticeable change in her from how the wine began to stir in her body. She was fairly certain that the alcohol had to have been on her breath, surely that was the reason for the look she had just received.

It was only a small amount of time that Yukari had turned away. That time was enough for Mitsuru to take in all the little details. The length of her hair which had gotten a little longer. Her hands were clasped behind her back in a usual mannerism of hers. As her eyes drifted lower, she noticed just how short her skirt actually was. Had it always been that short? She found herself taking a few steps closer, as if to follow after her.

The two ended up at the doorframe at the same time. Yukari was stuck with her hand moving for the doorknob just as she felt a hand grab onto her arm by means of stopping her.

“Mitsuru-senpai, did you need something else?”

“Takeba..”

If her actions had been premeditated, then the gods forgive her.

Under normal circumstances, her right mind would have never allowed such a thing to happen. The fair-skin hand with the bandaged finger pulled the young woman close, so close that the alcohol could be detected in her breathing. There was nothing but surprise and subtle shock instead of words.

The trace of auburn locks fell across Mitsuru’s face as she leaned her head in far quicker than she thought capable given she was slightly inebriated. The coordination was flawless even then though which wasn’t entirely unexpected of her. Her right hand worked its way to cup along the side of the delicately-framed face that was Yukari Takeba.

Their lips met one in secret want, the other in unsureity of what to even think in that moment. Yukari was stuck in the grasp, her eyes remaining open before sliding shut at how strangely wonderful it felt to have someone kiss her. She hadn’t even had a proper first kiss. Mere pecks at best. To have a set of soft, yet demanding lips moving along her own made her feel a warmth that she didn’t know existed.

The fragrance of her perfume and just the normal scent that comprised of Mitsuru seemed to calm the brunette even more. She was steadily being pulled in closer or perhaps she was moving in on her now. There was no telling. But as she felt the doorknob push against her lower back, the sudden pain made her break away. The sharpest shock back into reality hit her like whiplash as she stared at garnet eyes.

“I’m sorry Takeba I shouldn’t have..”

“I-It’s okay. Just the heat of the moment or something.” She mumbled before feeling the sudden need to get away and be alone. “Have a good night, get some rest.”

Mitsuru gave a curt nod as the young woman was already walking away in a hastened pace. Her hand reached for the doorknob and closed the door with a small click. Letting her hand rest on that doorknob, she could only stare at it and lay her forehead against the closed door.

If anything, she felt like she had just stepped far beyond the line that was laid between normal interactions. Such irony that she could feel hitting her even in the midst of her altered senses. The opened door to a building friendship with the woman had just been completely closed all because of her inability to keep ahold of herself.

The only solace she could find that night was to finish her bottle of wine and go to bed with a burning sensation from her hand, her lips, and her heart.

 


	2. Chapter 2

She should've never let herself get to this point.

How was it, that one simple matter could create such a huge problem? It wasn't even something as minor as an inconvenience, not something as simple as being able to make an apology for and laugh about it later on. No, it was far worse.

Nothing before had ever been able to breach the realms of her heart. How was it that this one person had become so significant to smash through those carefully placed barriers? Years of building, never once allowing a soul any closer than necessary in order to keep anyone or anything cause any type of effect on her, more so a destructive one.

Destructive in the worst of ways. These emotions, how was she to handle them? Did such a person even understand the bounds, the depths, of just how far down they went? Into her heart, to the very realms of where her trueness lied. Did it matter that she suffered so, all because of something that had been beyond her control? Was it wrong for her to feel such things, these mass of emotions swelling, ever growing, creating such exhilarating feelings that easily subsided into the greatest of fears and inhibitions.

How was it that this one person could cause such chaos to her? Shaking her to her core, completely uprooting everything she had once ever believed in. All that she had built herself up to was changed, in many ways, all because of that one person.

It was selfish in the cruelest of ways. Back and forth, back and forth, the never ending duel of her own egoism versus the unknowing selfish and cruel things that this person was able to do to her. How was it that she could go about every day, hardly paying her any mind now? Yes, it  _was_  with good reason, since she had crossed that line. Yet it didn't help her subconscious at all. The war still raged on, the unanswered questions, and ever-present  _what ifs_  and  _I shouldn't haves_  tormenting her till she would finally be able to force herself to sleep at night.

If only…if only she hadn't of gone that far.

**\- Avow -**

**Part 2.**

There had been some time given to her in order to recuperate from her minor mess up some time ago. Although, it wasn't even truly that long ago. Everything seemed to go by far too quickly with school and training still taking up most of their days. The constant schedule of keeping busy hardly even let the Kirijo heir notice that it had only been a week since the late night encounter with  _her_.

Her. She had been trying not to see her face in her mind, yet her mind would play cruel tricks on her. In the end, every aspect of the brunette would end up in her thoughts and she would mull over that fire-blazing muse for hours on end. Even with all the distractions, she found herself being pulled back into her orbit without even realizing it. Since that night and her mistake, there had been plenty of effort put into distractions and avoiding the one that kept involuntarily creeping into her thoughts.

But none of it was working. Mitsuru was growing even more frustrated than she had already been given their ferocious rounds of training almost every night. Studying for finals that may or may not determine her future was hardly an issue seeing as she was already academically inclined since her youth. The frustration during battles grew to be too much that night though.

She had been doing her part in casting what magic spells she could. Whenever they were all ordered to use physical attacks, her sword had easily lain into the enemy. A counterattack wasn't necessarily taken into account though, seeing as, the enemy had clearly been on its last bit of health. It was her own slip of karma though to have the enemy's last attack be made upon her before it dissipated into nothingness.

The wound stung on her upper body. She clutched onto her left arm, her sword barely remaining in her grasp as she could already hear the footsteps approaching her. The first to reach her from across the area was the  _last_ person she wanted to meet with in a gaze.

"Mitsuru-senpai let me take a look."

Her hands were on her shoulder and along her chest, that alone was making the stinging disappear and a burning sensation take over her skin in its place. Every movement, even in the slightest made her inhale uneasily. The warmest of sensations joined that burning, it spread throughout her arm. A vibrancy of green and white appeared and disappeared just as quickly.

"Is that better?"

"I believe it helped, yes. Thank you." Those hands withdrew away just as Mitsuru took a step back. Her arm was still slightly injured, only healing could do so much for surface wounds, but it was enough for her to at least make it out of Tartarus and back to the dorm to recuperate properly.

As she sheathed her sword, she could still feel someone watching her. Scanning around as they headed towards the device to return them to the lobby, she looked from the corner of her eye to see glances being made her way. The areas that she had been held onto beforehand began to burn from her lingering touches, and those glances only intensified that feeling. She needed to get home soon, to find a way to rewire her mind onto a different mindset.

Never mind the fact that there had been an odd amount of tension between them since that night. It had been a mistake to jump to such an action without proper assurance. Yet she had allowed herself to act selfishly. It was nothing to be proud of. Then again, she hardly found much to be proud of anymore.

Unbuttoning the length of her blouse, she easily discarded it to see her bare skin.

She had retired to her room directly after entering the dorm. There was nothing for her to say, and it was also very late. No one was much in the mood for idle chatter about the evening's events.

Her chest felt the cold chill of the night air. The balcony was open once again in an old habit of hers during the times that she needed to think. It was a chill to her bone, yet it still soothed in her some strange way. Staying idle in her stance, she lowered the left strap of her bra to relieve some pressure, letting her hand run over that portion of skin that was still burning almost an hour after the occurrence. She knew why that sensation was still there; knowing it was a subconscious process that she needed to desperately rid herself of.

There was no end to the torment it seemed. Glancing back to her wine that she wanted to taste again, the harsh pull back into the night from seven days prior made her hesitate. It was because of the intoxication and losing herself in her desires that she had taken a step forward into something that wasn't her right to do.

Yet still it tortured her.

The shakiness of her hand was an inclination of how her thoughts were bursting open at the seams, her fingertips barely pulling out the cork from the bottle as she let the red flow into the glass.

It was still an insatiable thought that she could not stray from. Just how had Takeba felt when she did kiss her? To let their lips join together in a way that wasn't viewed as right, but in the taboo of it all, she still always found herself aching, such an internal ache it was, to want something so badly.

There was no understanding to it, no means to an end. How was she to ever surpass this one woman? It had bidden to the deepest traces of her soul at this point, sunk so far down that from her waking moment she saw nothing but the trace of her outline in her mind. The softest remembrance of her voice, how her eyes had shined at her that one day in the hot springs. During those moments of vulnerability, she had seen the truth that was Takeba. It was an underlying impression that she could never get enough of either, to see the essence of her. During times she would summon her persona, garnet eyes would watch in awe, seeing that splendor and being able to understand just what she had gone through to obtain such a gift.

It almost made her feel unworthy to even be able to experience such a sight.

A light knock on the door almost made her drop the glass that she had just picked up. Glancing around, she reached for her blouse that had been laid aside on top of the small couch. As she set the glass down on a nearby shelf, she quickly slid it on, doing up the buttons enough that were acceptable to her before grabbing her glass once more and heading to the door.

To see the very person that had been residing permanently in her thoughts made her have to reaffirm her grip on the glass she held. Takeba stood there, a hand raised in midair as if she had been about to knock again.

"Oh um, hey."

"Hello."

They both stood there for a few moments, staring. The wonderment of just what had attained such a visit had Mitsuru bewildered. She thought if anything that she had scared the young woman off after her forward action.

"I came to double-check your arm, if that's okay."

"I assure you it's fine, but if you insist."

Mitsuru pulled the door open enough to let her move past the doorway and into the bedroom. As she closed the door, her hand laid against the frame for a few seconds longer than usual, almost as if to mentally prepare herself to keep her composure.

"If you could take off your blouse, it would be easier."

The statement made her turn away from the door, facing the figure that stood over near the couch. She could sense from how she requested such a thing that she had been a little flustered by it. To say that she inwardly wasn't feeling the same would have been a lie.

The wine was sipped once or twice before she set it down on the table near the couch. She could feel it soothingly slip down her throat, only to leave a soft aftertaste as she let her fingers unbutton the very blouse she had taken off minutes before. She felt brown eyes watching her, only in mere glances, but still it was enough for her to feel a moment of nervousness as she slid off the fabric and laid it aside in the same spot as before.

"Just sit down and let me…"

The brunette moved over, finding her nerve to half-way push the other woman to a sitting position on the couch. As she moved to sit up on her knees beside of her, she let her hands wonder down over her left shoulder, closely looking at the skin and feeling on the muscles as she did so. It was hard not to find herself looking at the chest that was just inches away, her fingertips twitched a bit in that moment of thought.

The subtle glancing to the auburn-haired woman's face let her see just what areas were painful. Mitsuru was wincing and exhaling slightly when she touched an area near her bone.

"You're lucky. It cut into your skin, but it just barely missed your bone."

"It's sore enough there to feel as if it had reached that deep."

"That's because it's cut through a large portion of your skin and muscle." She let her fingers halt in there pressure and only remained gliding on her skin. It left Mitsuru feeling fuzzy in her head. "You need to rest this arm as much as possible."

"I'm right-handed so that shouldn't be much of an issue."

"You might need to lay off the training for a few days too though."

Mitsuru sighed. Her good hand absentmindedly reached for the wine on the table nearby just as she felt that hand move back over her skin again. The touch was still there, even after her analysis had been given, so why was she still touching her?

"If it's necessary then I will do so."

There was a hanging silence after that, almost as if the brunette was hesitating in saying or doing something. Her hands finally slid away in that moment.

"You should." The young woman moved from the couch, standing upright once again as her hands slid behind her back to clasp together. "Dr. Takeba has ordered you to do just that!"

Mitsuru couldn't help but to smile at such a claim, even more so as her eyes strayed up to see the most genuine of smiles on the other woman's face. As she let the taste of wine slip to her tongue again, her hand set the glass aside before she stood up and began to reach for her blouse. It was only in that moment that she remembered what state of dress she was in, and she felt all too exposed to her.

"So rest is all that is needed to cure me then?"

Yukari paused for a moment, her smile fading a little as she drew into the question. After thinking on it for a few seconds, she looked over to see the woman had finished redressing herself.

"Yes rest and a day out tomorrow afternoon with me."

Had she heard her right?

The statement was still hanging above them, almost if to wait and see if Mitsuru would even take to the invitation. It was a strange thing to her. If anything she had already been surprised that the woman would have even found a way into her room again given what had happened previously. But now she wanted to go out together- _alone_. It left her puzzled, yet that didn't stop her inner want to accept from verbalizing itself.

"After school?"

"Of course! I know you have important things to do at school, so I'd never imagine having us skip class."

"I don't see why not then. Is there anything you had in mind exactly?"

"Well, maybe some shopping. We could see if there was a good movie too, or we could just go out to eat."

"All right, whatever you manage to come up with I'm sure it'll be fine." She gave a smile to her, already feeling her heart swelling in the slightest fabrication of hope.

"It'll be fun. Plus I know you're always stuck studying or in some business meeting or another. We could both use some girl time I think." Her lips kept in that smile as their gazes aligned together. When that meeting continued for a long while, brown eyes looked away first, a soft shade of pink tinting on her cheeks. "I should go for now though, let you start getting some rest."

"Yes, you should rest too."

"I will. I'm a shopaholic, so be prepared." After reaching the door, she had turned offering a slight wave and smile before exiting the room.

Mitsuru doubted that she would ever be prepared for more moments alone with the very woman that was driving her mad with a wanton need and desire for her presence.


	3. Chapter 3

It's days like these that she wonders about the future.

At some point it was easy to rid herself of replaying thoughts from the past. Being able to accept the future with the main ideal of fulfilling both what she knew needed to be done, and finally what she wanted for herself. So much of her life had been based around other people, and now she felt as if she was prepared to take that leap forward in that journey of going after what she truly wanted and needed in her life.

For the past year, her unclenching desire for one woman had still yet to be fulfilled. So much time was put forth, having to rebuild the foundation after all of the lies revealed so many painful truths. And now they were two members less in their original team.

It was to be her last day in the dorm.

Only a few things remained for her to pack away in her room. It would certainly be strange leaving and returning to a mansion that was too vast and empty for her liking. She had grown accustomed to having others near her all the time now, even more so the one woman who had managed to brighten her life more than anyone else.

Her hand reached for a few picture frames set along the dresser nearby. As she came to the one at the very end, it made her pause and relish the memory of the photostrip.

They had gone out to the mall one afternoon months ago. Takeba had insisted on taking a picture in one of the photobooths there..and it had become one of her most cherished possessions now.

With her hand nearly trembling as she took the photo in hand to box it up with the other items, she tried not to think on how she never made further progress with the woman. There had been hardly any time after that day, things had become too hectic and desperate in terms of the course of events that followed after reaching the top of the tower.

It saddened her that despite how set she was on telling her everything, that she might never have the time to now. She'd be leaving soon, and Yukari would stay behind for her last year of high school but...with college and still having to deal with matters of the company that would leave her scarce on time.

"Senpai.."

Setting down the last of the boxes in the corner of the room, she sighed softly. It wasn't until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder that made her heart skip a beat.

"Mitsuru-senpai, I was calling for you."

"Takeba? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were finished packing yet."

"Why yes, I just finished as you can see."

Yukari nodded as her brown eyes glanced over the room that was hardly even a room now with the boxes and bare mattress on the bed frame nearby.

"Is it okay if we talk before you go?"

Mitsuru checked the time on her cell phone before setting it aside on a box. "I have some time to spare before the moving truck arrives."

Yukari nodded once more. Moving to the door, she looked throughout the hallway before quietly shutting the door.

"I've been meaning to get you alone like this for a while."

Crimson eyes took in the way the archer fidgeted, gripping some at the pink summer dress that really suited her all too well. It was hard not to stare at her. It was always hard not to do that.

"It has been quite some time since we were able to converse like this. I admit I have missed it."

Yukari nodded before moving to take a seat on the bed near the other woman. "Listen...I know the past few months have been kind of crazy..."

Mitsuru looked up at the ceiling for a moment. A little more than crazy seeing as Yukari practically had her emotional break downs more than once. "But we're still here now. That's what matters, right?"

"Yeah I know that." A small smile formed on her lips as she looked at her. "Hey, do you remember what you told me before?"

"About what.." Shifting her gaze to level with Yukari's, she instantly knew. "...Oh you're referring to...I meant what I said back then Takeba. I just want to see you happy."

For a moment there was a long pause. Yukari appeared to be lost in thought, or perhaps at war with her inner thoughts.

Mitsuru felt extremely nervous. Her hands rested in her lap to avoid revealing how her hands were almost trembling. She had wanted to be alone with Yukari to talk for too long now, and actually having it occur was almost too shocking. Even then, she still had never had the question answered as to whether or not the woman had hated her for kissing her that one evening.

"I'd be..happiest with you."

The heaviness in her chest seemed to lessen in weight for a second. Had she heard her right? Did Yukari really...could she really wish for her in the same way?

"You would?"

"Yes I would. So please  _don't go_."

The desperation that suddenly appeared in brown eyes caused Mitsuru to stare at her intently.

"You do realize the weight that your words carry..."

"I do, yes I do. I've wanted to-I've wanted to say this for months. There was just never a right time."

"I see." Mitsuru breathed in slowly before moving a hand to run along the woman's own, even with a slight tremble as she did so. "Takeba I..."

"Yukari...please call me Yukari."

"Yukari.." Mitsuru practically whispered her name. "...I've been withholding things from you, in regards to my feelings. Ever since we started to become close, I've been unable to restrain myself in realizing just how beautiful you are to me. For so long now...I've wanted you in ways that I shouldn't, and yet, my want for you has only continued to grow despite that."

"Mitsuru..."

"...In simpler terms, I have fallen in love with you."

The words hung in the air for a moment, the extent of them being registered as the brunette suddenly shifted up onto her knees and closer to the other woman.

The first few minutes nothing was said in return.

Yukari ran a hand along the woman's cheek before tilting her head in to press a soft, but silently demanding kiss onto her lips. The taste of strawberry was easily taken in, and the tresses of red hair slipping beneath her fingertips as her hand rested along the side of her neck shortly thereafter.

The hints of a blush had been detected by Mitsuru before she had closed her eyes and became enraptured in the woman that had managed to make her feel more alive than ever. That burning desire, the unfiltered need for her growing into a deep passion as she ran her hands along her sides to force her down onto the bed.

The kiss was intermingled with whispers of one another's name, soft and breathy moans inbetween each brushing of their lips. It was too much just being able to finally taste the woman in this way, feeling how her lips melded with her own. Grasping more along her sides to seemingly start pushing up the dress and show more of her beautiful skin.

If only she could always stay with her like this.

Completely caught up in one another. Forgetting about the world around them. Just kissing at her skin, feeling how she writhed at each touch in her exploration. Every caress revealed more of the woman to her, and it was even more intoxicating.

"Mitsuru-I- _ah_..." The brunette breathed too uneasily, her soft gasps surely echoing through the thin walls as her legs were spread for the other woman.

"It really should be a sin...for someone to be this beautiful..." Mitsuru whispered lowly, the need for her too great as she kissed along those milky-white thighs. Her lips traced further up to finally finish fully exploring the woman with her mouth and tongue.

The wetness easily coated her tongue, moaning at the taste while having that intense feeling of finally having one of her fantasies fulfilled. For too long she had wanted to have Yukari writhing to her touches, moaning her name in that tone that was so needy yet loving.

Brown eyes took in the sight, clearly only desiring the woman that was felt flicking and sucking over her clit. The fingers that delved slowly, teasingly at first easily began to rub at her inner walls in a way that had her feeling such a greater pleasure than when she had touched herself on her own.

With that wetness ever-present on her tongue now, Mitsuru never strayed in her gaze on the woman as she reacted to each rough press of her fingers inside. Her pussy clenched somewhat just as her moans seemed to begin to heighten. That hint of desperation seemingly much greater than the start, she swirled her tongue around the woman's clit in a steady manner. Fingers still pushing in a steady pace to rub in the area that had Yukari pushing back against her fingers, her breasts bouncing each time. It was too erotic of a sight for Mitsuru, and she could feel her own wetness growing immense from it.

The intensity reached a breaking point with Yukari practically crying out the woman's name, her body trembling as her cum began to release from such heated touches. Those fingers still pushed in slowly, eliciting more of her orgasm before she arched back down onto the bed, chest heaving somewhat as she attempted to calm her breathing.

Mitsuru leaned up, licking her lips slowly. Her lipstick was more than likely smudged by that point, but it was the last thing on her mind as she leaned back over the woman.

"I think...you should just come back with me for the evening. At least we can have some more privacy then."

With a blush forming on her cheeks again both from her suggestion and what had just occurred, Yukari nodded and took the woman's hand to gently kiss at the palm of it. "Yes..I'd really like that. Plus I don't want any more rumors starting around school."

Smiling down at the woman, the sound of her phone chiming for an incoming call caused her to lean away to the edge of the bed. After reaching for her phone, she had a rather short conversation with her driver who had just arrived downstairs.

"It seems he's here a little early. You should have enough time to pack something to take with you though."

Yukari wrapped her arms around the woman from behind, leaning in to kiss at the ear as she whispered softly. "...I love you Mitsuru."

In that moment Mitsuru truly smiled.

All the worry, pain, suffering, and uncertainty for the past year had been worth it. All because of her.

And now she'd never have to be without her.

_~ fin._


End file.
